04049
}} is the 4,051st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 13 May, 2005. Plot Part 1 In the village, Sadie and Zoe are walking Jean. Zoe asks about Sadie's drink with Tom. She explains that she was attempting to build bridges as it was the anniversary of Mary King's death yesterday. Sadie asks if Zoe has thought about the field she wants to buy. Zoe suggests the other two fields she had thought of. Sadie insists she must have the field nearer to the village as it will generate more business. Zoe agrees to go and look at it with her later that day. In Tenant House, Jack tells Diane that he is going to phone planning and find out what stage the Kings are at with the development. Diane can't believe how they kept things so quiet. Robert leaves for work. In the Antiques Barn, Danny and Edna are looking at the parish magazine cover on the internet. Danny tells Edna that the magazine is looking good. Edna is pleased. In Mill Cottage, Lesley and Simon are waiting for Nicola so they can go and look at three houses. Nicola appears and tells them that Paul is coming with them too for a second opinion. Lesley is put out. Rodney wishes Simon luck as they leave. Outside the Garage, Scott asks Robert about Sadie. Robert says nothing happened. Scott points out that either way, Katie has gone. In the Village Hall, Ashley shows in Dr Forsythe. Dr Forsythe says that the hall will be fine as the patients get stuck in a pokey room so that when they go home they end up feeling better. Ashley says that he thinks the surgery is a good idea. He asks Dr Forsythe if he is a religious man. The doctor says he isn't as he thinks religion is similar to medicine. Ashley reminds Dr Forsythe that Dr McKay was very popular with the village and that it might take people a while to gain his trust as they don't like change. Dr Forsythe says he will meet the village that night and that he likes a challenge. In the field, Zoe asks Sadie about her plans for the field. Sadie has answers for Zoe. Zoe offers Sadie her stables until she has built her own. Sadie acts grateful. Zoe says that perhaps eventually they could go into partnership and says Sadie wouldn't have to buy the field if they were partners as she would run the business. Sadie insists to Zoe that she must buy the field as she couldn't let Zoe pay for everything and she needs to invest. Zoe agrees to speak to Andy about the field later that day. In the Woolpack, Edna orders her and Danny a drink to celebrate the parish magazine. Ethan arrives and asks if the magazine is ready. Edna says she just has to lazer print it. Ethan looks worried and says that they haven't got much of a budget for the magazine. Edna assures Ethan that she has only just gone past the budget and that they might even be able to get a sponsor if their readership grows. Ethan looks dubious. Jimmy, Matthew and Tom joke about getting a new secretary yet again. Tom thinks they should take on someone older this time. Edna overhears and suggests they advertise in the parish magazine. Jimmy insults Edna and the magazine. Tom tells Edna that it was a good suggestion that he will think about. In the village, Len and Jarvis ask Betty if she wants to go for some food. Betty refuses saying she is baking a cake for Dr McKay's do that night. Robert walks past Sadie and she asks how he is. Robert is dismissive but tells Sadie that she might not have got away with things as lightly as she thinks. Sadie is left puzzled. In the Woolpack, Tom approaches Edna, Ethan and Danny and apologises to Edna for Jimmy. Edna asks if Tom wants to take an advert out for a secretary in the parish magazine. Tom says he will and donates £40 to the magazine for the free advertising and £40 to the Parish fund. Tom walks off. Ethan says that Edna can have the money for the magazine. At the bar, Jack tells Diane that the Kings are planning a development on the Wilson's land but that they have been denied access towards Robblesfield, a true preservation order which is absolutely fixed so the only other access they can have is via two fields, one of which belongs to Mrs Kidderminster and the other is rented out to Andy. Jack says he is going to speak to Andy first about it then Zoe. In the field, Zoe and Andy have just agreed that Zoe can sell the field he rents. In the Woolpack, Lesley, Nicola, Simon and Paul arrive back from viewing houses. Nicola and Lesley argue about the different houses, Paul and Simon remain diplomatic. In the field, Zoe is about to leave Andy when Jack drives up and gets out his landrover. Jack asks what Zoe is doing. She says it was just some business. Jack asks if she was planning to sell the field to the Kings. Zoe says she was going to sell it to Sadie. Jack explains to her about the development which the Kings have planned. She is furious when she realise she has been taken for a ride by Sadie. Part 2 Sadie arrives at Pear Tree Cottage and tells the Kings that the paperwork is on its way for the field. Tom says that he thought she had done the deal already. Sadie explains that she took a chance and has just persuaded Zoe to sell on the pretence that she intends to build a livery business in the field. Jimmy is outraged by Sadie's behaviour but Tom and Matthew seem unperturbed. Tom reminds Jimmy that it is just business. Sadie is pleased by his reaction. In the Village Hall, Dr McKay is giving a speech about returning to a villa in Portugal. He introduces Dr Forsythe before concluding the speech. Betty walks over and introduces herself. Dr Forsythe showers Betty with praise. Betty is touched and offers to get the doctor some food. Edna approaches and Dr Forsythe tries the same technique. Edna is not taken in by it and gives the doctor a hard time before walking away. Outside Butlers Farm, Jack says that Sadie lied, cheated and totally betrayed Zoe. Zoe feels silly. Jacks says that all the Kings care about it cash and profit. Zoe thinks they can put a stop to all of it. In the village hall, Betty is telling Dr Forsythe about everyone's ailments. Rodney approaches and introduces himself to Dr Forsythe. Betty whispers about Rodney's heart attack and mentions Zak being the village alcoholic. Len approaches and says he must get himself checked out. Len and Dr Forsythe encourage Jarvis to do the same but he isn't keen. Edna appears and says that she hopes the doctor is not going to make too many changes to the new appointment. Dr Forsythe assures Edna that he will do whatever is necessary to achieve the best medical service he can provide. Betty approaches with a plate of buns for Dr Forsythe. He pretends to be pleased. In the King's office, Tom, Sadie, Matthew and Jimmy are going over some plans for the development when Zoe, Jack and Andy walk into the office. Sadie tries to pretend that she was forced into asking Zoe to sell her field. Zoe interrupts her and says that she will never get the field now. In Mill Cottage, Simon and Nicola open a bottle of wine and talk about the fact that they have got nowhere with house hunting. They agree to go on their own next time. In the King's office, Zoe tells Sadie that she abused her hospitality. Sadie thinks Zoe would have done the same to her but Jack says Zoe wouldn't have. Tom tells Zoe that she should sell the field to him direct and he will pay her a lot of money for it. Zoe says that selling the field is a good idea and offers the field to Jack for a reduced price. Jack is pleased. Zoe tells Sadie she wants her out of Home Farm by tomorrow. They all leave the office. Notes *First appearance of Adam Forsythe Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday